Desde lejos
by Annmars
Summary: A veces el miedo a fracasar nos impide disfrutar de lo que tanto anhelamos pero si nunca nos atrevemos pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas contemplándolo desde lejos. (oneshot)


Serena

Hoy es día de San Valentín y ha sido maravilloso ver a Darien, charlaba con Andrew mientras bebía su café como de costumbre. Me senté cerca de ellos y los saludé, Andrew me sonrió y saludó efusivamente mientras Darien apenas me miró. Ha sido así desde que lo conocí hace unos meses, apenas hemos cruzado unas pocas palabras, pero para mí ha sido suﬁciente para no dejar de pensar en él. Andrew y yo reímos y hablamos por un buen rato, pero Darien apenas dijo unas palabras y luego se marchó diciendo que tenía mucho que estudiar. Él siempre parece estar muy ocupado. Me he dado cuenta que es un chico muy inteligente, Andrew siempre habla de él y de todos sus logros en la Universidad, él es realmente genial.

Aunque no he podido hablar mucho con él, me he dado cuenta que es un chico muy maduro. Cuando lo escucho hablar con Andrew de algo que realmente le interesa, se pone muy serio, frunce el ceño y no puedo dejar de mirarlo. Quisiera escucharlo todo el tiempo.

Es muy introvertido, o al menos lo es conmigo, pero después de todo no nos conocemos demasiado. Siempre está muy serio y tranquilo y aunque parece un poco solitario, eso solo hace que quiera acercarme más a él. Podría pasarme el día entero mirándolo. En ocasiones parece tan triste que desearía acercarme y preguntarle si sucede algo malo, pero sé que no le agradaría que lo hiciera, ¿Porque querría hablar conmigo? Solo pensaría que soy una niña tonta que no tiene ni idea de la vida y quizá así sea. No soy su tipo, estoy segura. Lo he visto charlando con algunas chicas de su universidad, todas parecen muy inteligentes e interesantes, muy maduras, el tipo de chica que debe atraerle y bueno, yo soy todo lo opuesto a eso. Solo una chica de preparatoria que apenas aprueba sus exámenes y que llega tarde a todas partes, sé que me mira como a una niña despreocupada y escandalosa, si es que incluso me mira. No es así como habría deseado pasar San Valentín, pero al menos tuve la oportunidad de verlo aunque fuera un momento. Solo mirarlo, aunque sea desde lejos, es un regalo para mí, sé que es todo lo que puedo hacer, después de todo, ¿Por qué se ﬁjaría en alguien como yo?

Darien

Hoy la ví otra vez, precisamente este día en que no había podido dejar de pensar en ella un solo segundo. Jamás me importó el día de San Valentín, de hecho muchas veces ni siquiera me daba cuenta de que era ese día, pero esta vez ha sido diferente, todo gracias a Serena Tsukino. Me he pasado el día entero mirando las parejas en la calle, tomados de la mano, compartiendo una comida, intercambiando obsequios, nunca me han gustado esas cosas, simplemente no van conmigo, pero hoy no he podido evitar sentir un poco de envidia y es que cada vez que los miraba, Serena venía a mi mente, así que cuando la vi esta tarde, creí que era producto de mi imaginación, pero no, ella estaba ahí. Llegó al Crown un poco antes de las cuatro. Llevaba su uniforme de la preparatoria y se veía tan linda como siempre y como siempre, no hice más que quedarme sin habla cuando me saludó, es el efecto que Serena tiene en mí, parece que me vuelvo un idiota cuando ella está cerca y temo que Andrew se dé cuenta. No sé qué me sucede, normalmente soy amable, pero parece que hay un lado de mí que no conocía y solo aparece con ella, y no es un lado que me agrade demasiado.

Ella se reía y hablaba con Andrew como siempre, no me gusta, pero nunca puedo intervenir en sus conversaciones, los dos son demasiado ocurrentes y yo en verdad nunca sé que decir. Me gusta verla sonreír, pero preferiría que me sonriera a mí y no a él. Así que me levanté, les dije que tenía que estudiar para un examen y me marché. Sé que debo parecerle muy poco interesante, debe creer que lo único que hago es estudiar y nada más, para alguien tan divertida como ella debo parecer la persona más aburrida del mundo y bueno, creo que lo soy. A diferencia de ella que es toda alegría y espontaneidad. La he observado muchas veces cuando está con sus amigas, como ríe, como habla y como todos a su al rededor parecen más alegres junto a ella. Me parece fascinante lo fácil que es para ella hacer amigos y conﬁar en los demás, admiro su optimismo y el hecho de que siempre tenga una sonrisa en su rostro. Aunque también la he escuchado lamentarse unas cuantas veces sobre sus malas calificaciones y el pensamiento de ofrecerme a ayudarle a estudiar aparece en mi mente con más fuerza cada vez. Increíble, el único lugar al que se me ocurre invitarla es a una sesión de estudio. Muy bien Darien, así se hace.

Además, no creo que le agrade la idea, parezco ser la única persona de quién ella no es amiga, pero eso debe ser mi culpa, después de todo, nunca he sido muy amable con ella. Sobre todo desde el día en que la vi con ese chico hace unas semanas, estaban sentados demasiado cerca, aunque gracias a Andrew supe que no era más que un amigo y que incluso tiene novia. Sabía que no tenía derecho a enojarme pero de todas maneras lo hice. ¿Qué está mal conmigo?

En un arranque de valentía, esta tarde le compré una rosa, pero sigue en mi mochila, supongo que se quedará ahí. Aunque me gusta mucho no creo ser capaz de hacer nada al respecto, no creo que yo sea su tipo, se aburriría pronto conmigo, además seguro le parezco demasiado mayor y ella debe estar más interesada en chicos de su edad, que hagan las cosas que a ella le gustan, así que por ahora solo me conformaré con mirarla desde lejos, sé que no tengo oportunidad, no hay duda. ¿Por qué se fijaría en alguien como yo?


End file.
